


A Most Delicate Operation

by Temve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temve/pseuds/Temve
Summary: Qui-Gon has acquired a stowaway on his most recent mission. In his pants. Naturally, Obi-Wan is happy to assist.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45
Collections: QuiObi Writing Discord Prompt Fills





	A Most Delicate Operation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smut prompt "Just relax for me, I’ll make it feel good.” 
> 
> I'm sorry everyone, but with such a hammy romance novel prompt I could only go full humorfic. No little tentacle monsters were harmed in the making of this fic, and if you ever find yourself stuck in Reykjavik, yes it is worth stopping over at the hot springs by the airport.

“Just relax for me, Qui-Gon. I’ll make it feel good.”

The mischievous smile on his former Padawan’s face didn’t exactly help with the relaxation part. Not seeing as it was accompanied by Obi-Wan wriggling his right hand into a pale green nitrile glove and letting it snap into place around his wrist with entirely too much gusto.

For the umpteenth time in the course of the last few hours, Qui-Gon cursed his Living Force connection, and his insistence that there was just enough time to enjoy a quick dip in the famed hot springs that happened to be a stone’s throw from the spaceport before their scheduled transport would shuttle them safely back to Coruscant, another mission happily completed.

Well, there _had_ been just enough time for a quick dip. There had, in fact, even been enough time to enjoy the sunrise over the lava fields, his chin resting comfortably on top of Obi-Wan’s head, both of them immersed chest-deep in milky steaming water.

There had also, lamentably, been ample time to pick up a local parasite and not notice it in the rush of getting dressed to catch their transport, until they were actually aboard said transport, with hardly any privacy, let alone medical facilities, to deal with such a delicate matter.

Obi-Wan sighed, surveying the task at hand. Qui-Gon was standing in the middle of their bedroom with his leggings at half-mast, making no move to cooperate. 

“Your call,” Obi-Wan said testily. “We can take this to the Healers if you prefer. But I think we both know how much you like _them_ , Master.”

A pair of baleful eyes stared at him from the amorphous brownish blob that had slung its tentacles around Qui-Gon’s scrotum and, most crucially, sank its barbs into what it clearly considered its new home.

A pair of even more baleful eyes stared at him from Qui-Gon’s face.

Obi-Wan shook his head, suppressing another grin. “Lay down on the bed for me, will you, Qui?”

“Fully dressed?” Qui-Gon replied uncertainly.

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow. “If that’s what Master Jinn calls fully dressed I’m glad I made it to Knighthood without dying of embarrassment.” He let the grin off the reins. “Yes, fully dressed if you like. I’ve got access to the crucial bits.”

Qui-Gon made a face as he gingerly laid down on his back on the bed. 

“How does it feel?” Obi-Wan asked conversationally. “To you, I mean. Our little tentacled friend here seems more than happy to spend the foreseeable future hugging your balls.”

“Tight,” Qui-Gon groaned. “And there’s a twinge that I’m not sure…” he swallowed, blushing bright red already, “...I think it’s pulling on the hairs but it might be worse than that.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “We’ll get that taken care of. Now, just relax and let me do my thing here.”

“I… don’t think I can.” The color on Qui-Gon’s cheeks was entrancing, and if Obi-Wan hadn’t been busy, he would have been tempted to pull up a standard color chart and see how high on the ‘red’ scale his usually calm and pale former Master ranked.

“You can.” A moment’s hesitation, then that grin was back. “Do you want help?”

“Yes.” Downcast eyes, and Obi-Wan felt his heart melting. 

“I’ve got you, Qui. Here.” With a quick move, he released the clasp on his belt and pulled off the sash underneath, then wrapped it around Qui-Gon’s eyes and tied it firmly at the back of his head. “Better?”

A soft grunt of assent. “Smells like you.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Obi-Wan replied cheerfully, then grabbed handfuls of Qui-Gon’s now unbound tunic and pulled it roughly aside, exposing more warm, Qui-Gon-scented skin. “Ah, there’s the good stuff,” he remarked, running a gloved finger down the sparse hair on Qui-Gon’s chest, making sure to catch a nipple and deploying the full effect of the added friction.

Qui-Gon gave a small nonverbal noise.

“Good,” Obi-Wan said softly, “but not good enough. And not what I shimmied into this Sithammed glove for.”

Without preamble, he plunged one gloved finger into Qui-Gon’s opening, eliciting a most satisfying groan and a tiny spasm from the ring of muscle that clearly did its best to hold him inside.

“Thaaat’s what I’m talking about,” Obi-Wan crooned. “Ahh, the joys of getting all that Jinn to play with. I could make you beg, you know? Maybe one day I will.” He punctuated his words with a rough, two-fingered rub to Qui-Gon’s prostate, and the breathy sound that that crushed out of Qui-Gon’s lungs was close enough to begging that it made him flush most satisfyingly. Almost as red as Qui-Gon, who was beginning to sweat as Obi-Wan’s fingers methodically reduced him to a pulp.

“You like this, don’t you, _Master_? Being at my mercy with unslicked fingers fucking you good and deep? Oh, we really do need to explore this… look at you. Do you feel your own hips twitching, Qui-Gon? Rocking forward to suck in more of my fingers, wishing it was my cock fucking you like you deserve to be fucked? Yeees, that’s it, let go, Master…”

The soft sounds that travelled on every exhale from Qui-Gon’s mouth ramped up in intensity, and when Obi-Wan interrupted his teasing to swallow Qui-Gon’s helplessly hard cock down and envelop him in a heaven of hot, tight suction, it took only a handful of breaths, labored cock-stuffed breaths, to bring him over the edge.

The small mewl of complaint from the tiny tentacled creature drowned most satisfyingly in the full-throated roar of pleasure from Master Jinn.

“See? Told you I’d make it feel good.” Obi-Wan’s smirk was back in fine form, perhaps a touch pinker than before this whole… operation had begun. And with a distinct smear of warm opaque white coating his lips. Not that Qui-Gon could see… but the purr as he licked his lips clean of Qui-Gon’s come was most lascivious.

“There.” Obi-Wan gingerly dropped the chittering parasite into a teacup with his gloved hand. “You won’t wriggle your way out of this one any time soon, my boneless friend.”

“...you talking to me?” Qui-Gon’s voice was most satisfyingly groggy and addled, and Obi-Wan couldn’t suppress a hearty laugh.

Pulling off the glove and spreading himself on the bed to efficiently cover as much of the landscape of sated, half-dressed Master Jinn as possible was a matter of seconds. Obi-Wan didn’t bother to take the blindfold off as he let his hands roam, purring contentedly. 

“Mission accomplished, I would say,” he said between kisses to Qui-Gon’s slack lips. “Parasite removed, Jinn relaxed.”


End file.
